saszombieassaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Zombies
Zombies are reanimated corpses and are the main enemies in the SAS: Zombie Assault series. They have come in many shapes, sizes, colors, and types throughout the series, but they all share one thing in common: a seemingly strong hatred for SAS soldiers. If needed, zombies will break barricades and any other obstacles to get the SAS soldiers (who typically shoot and kill them). The story behind these zombies is not clear. According to , they seem to be the result of a lab experiment, the creation of Biotox, an infectious agent originally taken as a black market drug, but became an infectious pathogen spread through bites. However, since there's no defined chronology and since the appearances of zombies vary from game to game, this may only account for one strain. In , the zombie outbreak has reached digital ways of infection, infecting computers and adding them to the already mighty force of zombies. ''SAS: Zombie Assault'' In the original , zombies come in six forms. The first two seem to be variations of the Swarmer. A third zombie exists which is categorized by its large size and pink-red skin, and may be a Butcher. The fourth is a Lich-like enemy. The fifth is a smaller, Skeleton that is summoned by the Lich. The last type is a Skeleton that appears to be the skeleton of a bat. ''SAS: Zombie Assault 2'' In the Swarmer, Skeleton, and Butcher make a reappearance. Like in the first Zombie Assault there are two different types of Swarmers; one regular, blue-shirt kind, and a faster green type. The game also adds three more types of zombies, which are the Choker and a Sprinter-like zombie. The third is one that appears less often, and is much more deadly. It looks like it is an old man and has a brown shirt. It extends its tongue to attack, and is much tougher than the other two. The previously-mentioned Sprinter-like zombie is like the Sprinter from Zombie Assault 3, but larger, and can shoot projectiles. It appears that when they are around (appear in a wave), every zombie killed comes back as a skeleton (thus effectively doubling how many enemies a player has to kill). ''Insane Asylum'' In , the expansion to SAS: Zombie Assault 2, one new zombie makes an appearance: the Clown Zombie, whose head will explode when it reaches the player. Additionally, worms/parasites will come out of killed Butchers. ''SAS: Zombie Assault 3'' SAS: Zombie Assault 3 introduced much more variety to the endless horde. Returning enemies include the Swarmer, the Choker, the Sprinter, Butcher and the Skeleton. New enemies include the Shadow, Mamushka, Devastator, 'Burrower' and an unnamed zombie. Swarm Zombie "Fairly easy to kill, but watch out for them in large numbers: they aren't called Swarm Zombies for nothing" :The average zombie. Most plentiful on every wave, uses three different skins. The stats of the swarm zombie are the base health, speed, damage, and attack rate. If left unattended, they will eventually form giant groups, which easily overrun players and destroy barricades in seconds. Near worthless threat in small group, in large groups taken down by anything that pierces (shotguns, pistols, some assault rifles, etc.). It seems like the blue-skinned one has more health but usually slower. Sprinter "Fast but weak" :The Sprinter is the weakest zombie in the game. Even in Purge mode, giant groups of these can be taken lightly, if running in a straight line, that is. Sprinters are the fastest enemy in the game, and are faster than you if you're not wielding a pistol or good mobility SMG. Their stats would go for low health, highest speed, high attack rate, and average damage. Sprinters can be dodged if you run straight left or right, as it will catch up and attack but miss. :The most dangerous thing about these enemies is that they will kill you when you are vulnerable: reloading while being close to these will be a pain, since you have to move away from other zombies. Also, sprinters have the ability to, if you are running and you turn or go diagonal, you slow down, and this lets them hit you, or if they come from the side, since they are faster than you they will hit your side, and many of them doing this in unison or right after the other will destroy your health supply. To dodge their most dangerous attack (the side-swipe), move opposite to where they are coming from, or shoot them early. Choker "Tough and nasty" :Of the four basic zombies (Swarm Zombie, Sprinter, Choker, and the Skeleton), this one is the toughest. Being faster than a Swarm Zombie but slower than a Sprinter, having a rate of fire with the same stats as its speed, having the highest health of the three basic zombies, and an average damage, it takes three shots from an FN FAL to take one down. Pierce weapons are recommended the most on these than the previous two. Butcher "Contains a revolting, wriggly surprise" :The Butcher is the first zombie you meet with a health bar, sort of like an upgraded Choker. This zombie is the slowest of the advanced zombies (Butcher, Shadow, Mamushka, and the Devastator), has a higher than average damage percentage, an average attack rate, and more health then the Shadow, but less than a Mamushka first stage. Seems easy enough, but when killed releases 5 worms, which are faster than Skeletons but slower than Sprinters, do the lowest damage, die in one hit of anything (but have the fastest attack rate in the game) and have the ability to attack without having to stop moving. The worms can be argued as worse than Sprinters. If you reload after killing a Butcher, then 70-% of the time you will take damage from the worms. If they horde on you, they drain your health relentlessly, since they attack while moving forward. It is advised to use a shotgun to take them down as they are very small and hard to hit. Shadow "Follows you relentlessly, ignoring all obstacles" :This is the third most annoying thing in the game (not including laggy zombies and purge mode). This zombie is the fastest of the advanced enemies, but is slower than worms and Sprinters, yet faster than Skeletons. They have high speed, a bit higher than average attack rate, more health than Chokers but less than Butchers, and average damage. It is a black entity, with glowing red eyes that stand out, known for just flying out of mobs of slower zombies. The Shadow earns its name though, for having a devastating ability: They can pass through walls and barricades (regardless of damage). This zombie ruins camping, as it will attack through walls. Makes you run for a small bit, but no real problem. Mamushka "Splits in two, then two again..." :One of the hardest zombies in the game. The smaller it gets, it attacks faster and move faster, but with same damage. Only the first and second one has health bar, and the last one doesn't. The last one is the toughest to kill as it will come in numbers, and those are even faster than the worms. Devastator "Was this thing ever human? Summons skeletons, pounds the ground to damage all nearby players or just punches you in the face." :It is recommended using a powerful weapon, such as the JKH 0.887 CAW, ZCS Wipeout, SCMITR Bio-shotgun, MK2 Sniper Rifle, or the M2A1 Flamethrower. Also, get out of its attacking range, because the Devastator will be a problem to lower ranked players. Burrower :There is also an unnamed type of zombie that acts like a worm and travels towards you underground. It has the appearance of a green slug. They can travel towards you at a fast pace over ground, and when moving above ground, or when killed, they will leave an acid trail and it will damage you if you step in it. It is invisible to players when underground, but the radar can mark them and let players avoid it and shoot when overground. Unspecified Zombie :There is another unnamed type of zombie that acts like a close-quarters spitter. It is exclusive to the mobile port and the size is pretty large, about size of original Mamushka. Its spawn chance is significantly low, and is easy to kill making it extremely hard to spot or record. Like other bosses, it has a health bar, with about the health of original Mamushka. Trivia * All zombies in SAS 3 tend to noclip every now and then, mostly when going around corners. ''SAS: Zombie Assault 4'' features some recurring zombies, and introduces more zombie types, as well as digital (robotic) enemies, a first for the series. Also, some zombies have buffs on them to make them even stronger and deadlier. Primary Enemies They are the most common enemies in the game. They aren't very powerful, but they come in numbers. However, they can be extremely powerful with right buffs. They have regular, fetid, evolved, and apex versions. Shambler :They are weak and plentiful, serving the role the Swarm Zombie did in Zombie Assault 3. Shamblers are hardly ever a threat, unless you are cornered with your clip used up. Even then, passive attacks (CQC enhanced, Knife Strike, Bad Blood, Brute Force) can easily kill these zombies. Not very lethal due to low damage and speed. Stalker :They are faster and stronger than the Shambler, like the choker from SAS 3. Lethal with resistance and damage buffs. Runner :They are very aggressive and can run very fast but is defensively weak, and therefore is much like the Sprinter of SAS 3. However, it has more health and damage than a Shambler unlike the Sprinter compared to Swarm Zombies. Runners can be rather dangerous with great numbers and buffs. Lethal with speed and Dark Minion buff. Spitter :They have the ability to spit as a ranged attack. Spitters still have a melee attack like all the other zombies, but its melee attacks are so weak that it's almost unnoticeable with good armor, but the puddles made by its spitting attack do significant damage over time damage, which forces the player to fall back when an acidic spit is flying at them. Lethal with Berserk and Speed buff. Shielder :A heavily armored zombie with its front 90 degrees of space blocked with shield, all projectiles will be blocked. It is much more practical to outflank it or catch it off-guard from the sides and back other than the front. The turning speed of a Shielder is extremely slow so circling it can be done with little effort. It is also advised to use CM Gigavolt or Trailblazer to hit something near it to arc and hit it or make rocket launcher explode behind it rather than hitting it directly which won't do any damage. Due to it blocking all damage on face-to-face with almost anything, it is advised even with arcing weapons and explosive weapons to hit near the shielder not directly at it. :Lethal with speed and resistance buffs Bloater :This is the Butcher of SAS 3, being the first enemy in the game to make a return. It is just like the Butcher of former games, being notably slow, yet powerful, and releasing parasites upon death. Lethal with speed buff; while it seems to be deadly with Acid Blood, though the acid from its worms deals almost unnoticeable damage. HVM Soldiers :Technically not zombies, but they're mercenary soldiers that accompany the HVM Captain. Visually, they look the same as the ones summoned by the Assault's Call SAS Team power. They are armed with randomly chosen HVM pistols, shotguns, SMGs, Assault Rifles and sometimes even Rocket Launchers. They are entirely ranged combatants, and do not benefit from buffs nor have fetid, evolved, and apex versions, but may wield weapons and wear armour at higher levels with an increase of health. Secondary Enemies :They are enemies spawned by other enemies. They do have regular, fetid, evolved, and apex versions. Worms :Spawns from Bloaters and appear as tan slugs. Unlike SAS3, they can be encountered living freely without spawning from Bloaters. Like Primary enemies, they can have buffs, but only when spawned by bloaters' deaths, where it would have the bloater's buff, or when spawned from pods. Puke Worm :Either spawned by Regurgitator or released from VIP's aquarium, it is simply stronger version of worms with highest default health of mere 2000. Like worms, it will have the Reguritator's buffs if spawned by them. It will not have buffs on VIP, except for Nightmare. Nightmare VIP's puke worms may have the Nightmarish buff, along with all the buffs Nightmarish primary zombies have. Minor Bosses :They aren't considered bosses and do not drop guaranteed end-game strongbox and alloy, but seem to have a higher drop chance. Like regular bosses, they have Savage versions and are much stronger than regular zombies. They do not get buffed at all, and they only are nightmarish on mobile nightmare mode. Zombdroid Servant :They are robotically-modified servants that first appear on VIP and only return in Power Out. They can be considered to be tougher versions of regular zombies, but they cannot be frozen like major bosses and they are resistant to being stopped by bullets. Zombdroid Soldier :Armored and possess twin ranged automatic machine-guns in which they fire at the player. With little bit of resistance from players, they can be very annoying with infinite-speed ranged projectiles. The best thing to use is fast-firing LMGs or SMGs, as shooting between the aiming and firing modes of the Zdroid (Or Zomroid) Soldier will delay it from firing. Major Bosses :They normally appear at the end of level, mostly alone, but when they do come in numbers, only one of them drops an end-game strongbox. They have Savage versions, which appear far late in the game. They can only have one buff of the following: Dark Minion, Extra Strong, Berserk, or Extra fast. Regurgitator :Bloater-like, but much stronger, it can regurgitate parasites (Puke Worms) at any time, and automatically releases a group upon death, making it like a super-Bloater, but it's classified as a boss. It appears as a massive blue-green abomination with no head, replaced by a bloody mouth. Some say this boss is an infected surgeon. It has two attacks: Puking and Swiping, which can deal massive damage as Savage. :It's much easier to fight this boss if there is a car in between, as only Dark Minion zombies can walk past. The Puke Worms will have trouble squiggling around the vehicle, making the boss fight much easier. They seem to be the weakest major boss in the game. Loaderbot :Loaderbots only appear at the end of the mission Power Out, and are very strong. They are very fast and can punch a big chunk out of health for low-hp, low armor resistant players. Loaderbots are quite resistant to Physical damage, making it more difficult to use high-damage Physical weapons (Like the Ronson 45). They do not get buffed at all, and never have the Nightmarish trait of bosses in Nightmare mode. They appear as giant yellow robots with two huge crab-like arms and a supposed orange eye light. The Savage Loaderbot is colored red instead of yellow. They attack in a sort of swing from left-to-right (In their perspective). Zombie Mech :Possesses multiple weapons. In low levels, it has twin cannons that does a little bit of a stronger attack than Zombdroid soldiers. In later levels, it has a flamethrower on one side which it constantly fires endless flames, a heat seeking rocket launcher on the other side, and a targeting laser in the middle that can pierce through boxes, but does not do any damage. It can also have an electric pulse that damages and possibly kills players who get too close (making shotguns fairly ineffective). This pulse also throws back players several meters, so provided high health, this should not be deadly. Wicker :Like a smaller Devastator covered in flames, it is probably the return of Ruin from . It can throw fireballs. These fireballs are also launched in every direction, in high quantities, upon death. This sometimes stop players from getting the strongbox, as it can kill if you are on low-mid health. In addition to a extremely high heat resistance, the wicker also possesses a slight energy resistance. Devastator :A second zombie to make return from SAS3. It now does ground pound damage only on the front area and is more deadly when it rages and also if it is Extra Fast. :They rage when under 25% of health to have 75% resistance to everything and move faster. Devastators become extremely easy to take care of from lvl 40 an above. Provided a machine assisted set of armor and at least lvl 15 faster movement, a player can just circle the devastator and the fact that the Devastator has the speed of about a Shielder, the player will not get hit at all by the Devastator. However, NM Savage Devastators can be annoying, as they have extremely high health in general and the 25% health rage provides 75% resist to everything, meaning they can take a very long time to kill. Lethal with Dark Minion and buff . Necrosis :The Necrosis is fast and deadly. It attacks by launching an assortment of acid balls, ricocheting blades, and fireballs, which is different from Wicker's fireballs, each with a unique look. Upon death, the Necrosis seemingly explodes or splits into three Spawns, with each of them possessing a certain damage resistance (thermal, chemical, physical). The spawns each possess a new, unique ability: leaving a devastating trail of fire (thermal), teleporting (physical), and leaving a toxic cloud upon death and shooting toxic balls (chemical). Before death, the Necrosis has minor energy resilience (like the Wicker), so using a fast-firing or tenacious physical, energy, thermal, or chemical weapon is the best (in the same order of listed damage types, some of the best weapons to use are: the Proposition, the Mixmaster, the Ronson Flamethrower, and the Stripper). The spawns can easily be taken out with a energy weapon. Lethal with Extra Fast or Dark Minion buff. HVM Captain :The leader of the mercenaries that were sent to the Ice Station on the planet Boreas. Though not an end-of-level enemy and certainly not a zombie, the HVM Captain is smarter and tougher than his underlings (though always armed with a pistol), and like all bosses, drops a strongbox when killed. Gallery Category:Zombies Category:Zombie Assault 4: Zombies Category:Zombie Assault 3: Zombies Category:Zombie Assault 2: Zombies Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 3 Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 2 Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 2 Insane Asylum Category:ZA2 Insane Asylum: Zombies Category:Zombie Assault: Zombies Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Mobile Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 3 Mobile